Bloody Horcrux
by CombatWars
Summary: What if Ron hesitated when Riddle-Harry and Riddle Hermione were snogging each other? Would the story have turned out differently? Chapter 2 now up.
1. Chapter 1

I know I said I would keep myself from FF for a few months now but after rewatching HP #7 with a friend, I just couldn't help myself. I'm sure that many people may have thought of this already and may have written this but I wanted to try it out myself. By the way, I'm in need of a beta. Preferably knowledgeable on the naughtier side of life if you know what I mean. I know that my smut scenes are horrible but there was no other way to write this.

* * *

><p>Bloody horcrux...<p>

* * *

><p>Harry groaned as the realities of the situation came back to him in full force. Shivering as he stood up, he couldn't help but thank to high heavens that Hermione was there to save him.<p>

"Are you bloody mad?"

He paused as he took in the sound of her voice. It sounded, masculine. Okay...something was terribly wrong here. Blindly reaching for his glasses, he continued to listed to the she-male's tirade.

"Why didn't you think to take off the bloody horcrux? It nearly killed you in there. Good thing I dragged your sorry little ass back out."

Retrieving his glasses, he placed them on and squinted at the figure in the darkness. Finally, as his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he made out the non-curves the person had. Okay...definitely not Hermione. He continued to squint at the figure until he realized the other's facial structure.

"Ron?"

The said person gave a sheepish grin and gave a slight nod. Shaking his head, Harry got up and started to put his clothes back on. Ahh...the pleasures of warm, soft clothing. After he was done, he turned back to Ron and grabbed the horcrux from his hands. Moving over to a fallen tree, he positioned it so that nothing could restrict the sword from cutting through it.

"Okay, Ron. Listen to me. When I open the horcrux, I want you to destroy it."

"M-m-me?"

"Yes! You! Now if you're done with your stammering, listen up. It's gonna put up a bit of a fight, so I want you to destroy it as fast as you can. Okay?"

Ron froze for a moment before giving a stiff nod of his head.

"Saaahaaassiethhh"

The horcrux exploded outward as it opened, sending both Harry and Ron to the ground. **Then a voice hissed from out of the Horcrux.**

_**"I have seen your heart, and it is mine."**_

**"Don't listen to it!" Harry said harshly. "Stab it!"**

_**"I have seen your dreams, Ronald Weasley, and I have seen your fears. All you desire is possible, but all you dread is also possible."**_

_**"**_**Stab!" Harry shouted; his voice echoed off the surrounding trees, the sword point trembled, and Ron gazed down into Riddle's eyes.**

_**"Least loved, always, by the mother who craved a daughter...Least loved, now, by the girl who prefers your friend...Second best, always, eternally overshadowed..."**_

_**"**_**Ron, stab it now!" Harry bellowed: he could feel the locket quivering in his grip and was scared of what was coming. Ron raised the sword still higher, and as he did so, Riddle's eyes gleamed scarlet.**

**Out of the locket's two windows, out of the eyes, there bloomed like two grotesque bubbles, the heads of Harry and Hermione.**

"Huh...guess my hair really could lie down flat..." he said to no one in particular as he watched the two horcrux walk forth, taunting Ron. "And it doesn't hurt that Hermione has a fucking hot ass...Wait...Ron!"

He finally snapped out of the lust induced stupor to hear a few of the last words the Riddle-Hermione spoke.

**"..._would take you, you are nothing, nothing, nothing to him," crooned Riddle-Hermione, _**and she enveloped Riddle-Harry's mouth with her own. Moans began to emanate from the back of her throat as their tongues began to tango within their mouths.

Behind the stump, Harry watched in fascination as Riddle-Harry and Riddle-Hermione continued to snog each other. Their body materialized as he took in the sight of what looked to be their robe and gown from Fleur and Bill's wedding.

Is it wrong for me to be so turned on by this?', he thought to himself. Looking down at his lap, he couldn't help but groan to see his raging boner. Taking out Hermione's wand, he pointed it at his boner and cast, "Aguamenti!" He sighed in relief as his boner went away and turned back to the Horcrux. He looked over at Ron and saw the angry expression on his face.

Raising the sword up again, Ron rushed towards the horcrux but tripped when Riddle-Harry pulled down Riddle-Hermione's dress and began to suckle on her breasts.

Once again, Harry watched the scene play out in amazement. 'Holy shit! Hermione has a freakin' hot rack!' He glanced over at Ron and saw his sorrowful expression as Ron raised his mud speckled face from the ground. Harry turned his attention back onto the two emulations as Riddle-Harry continued to kiss his way down to her thigh. All the blood rushed to south as Riddle-Harry proceeded to lick, massage, and nuzzle Riddle-Hermione's pussy. Ron laid on the floor, forgotten for the time being. After an orgasm which involved a lot of swear words from Riddle-Hermione, she then deep-throated Riddle-Harry. By then, his boner was as hard as it could get, straining against his wet jeans that did nothing to stop it. His attention was back on Riddle-Harry and Riddle-Hermione when she gave out a cry of pain and pleasure when Riddle-Harry slammed her against an imaginary wall and proceeded to shag her.

It was all Harry could do to not run back to the tent and repeat what the Horcrux had portrayed. He looked over at Ron to see him whimpering in despair. He Summoned the Sword of Gryffindor that was lying beside Ron and smashed it into the windows, but not before catching one last peek at Riddle-Hermione's breasts. That's the stuff.

Picking up the now defunct horcrux, he walked over to Ron's side and laid the broken locket at Ron's side.

"I can't come back."

Harry gave a start at his words.

"What do you mean you can't come back?" Harry demanded.

"I-I just can't. Every time I look at you, I see you guys shagging each other and calling out each other's name. Whenever I think of...her, I see her calling out your name. I...I just can't take that."

Harry could only look on helplessly as his friend stood up and walked away.

"Don't tell her that I was ever here. Don't mention me at all." Before reaching the cover of trees, he took out an object from his pocket and threw it to Harry.

"It's the Deluminator. I don't want to be tempted to come back." he said and apparated away before Harry could ask him what he meant by that. Sighing to himself, Harry picked up the sword and walked back to the tent., hoping to put the day behind him. Entering the tent, he glanced over at Hermione's bed and the night's images once again played out in his mind. He groaned as his boner came back in full force, straining against his jeans. Walking over to his drawer, he picked up a fresh change of clothes and went to take a shower. A very cold shower.

"Bloody Horcrux..."

* * *

><p>Once again, I'm sorry if this is horrible. It was a good idea when I came up with it but it got disfigured I think. .<p>

This is a one-shot for now. It might be expanded on later if I get good enough ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay...alot of people have been asking me to continue this would-be-oneshot so I decided to relent and do so. But mind you, there probably will be no more smut. It's gonna be rated-T from now on and the only reason it's still in the Rated-M section will be because of Chapter 1...

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

* * *

><p>The faint chirping of what Harry believed to be the Wood Warbler woke him up of what was a pretty good dream. After the "Locket Incident", which he decided to call it, every dream he has had consisted of Hermione with her legs wrapped around his waist as he fucked her everywhere possible. The settings included the Hogwarts Infirmary, the World Cup Stadium, under the Quidditch Stands, and even in Dumbledore's, now Snape's, office.<p>

Now, the hard part wasn't the fact that he woke up with a rock-hard boner everyday, no. It was the fact that after every dream, every sex-filled, passionate dream, he would wake up to Hermione. His object of desire with her mismatched underwear and her sleep tussled hair that made him want to...

No. No way was he going down that road...again...after multiple times...of hot, steamy, drea-

"Morning Harry."

"!" Alarmed, he started to stammer.

"I-I...I got to go." he finally got out as he scrambled off the bed and hurried towards the single bathroom whilst tripping over books and clothing along the way. With one last glance at the confused Hermione still sitting on her bed, he locked the door and sat down on the closed toilet, trying to calm himself.

'Why did I run away from her?' he asked himself. 'It's not like I have anything to hide from her...except for the fact that I did hide from her the fact that Ron came back and left after watching an improptu porn show from Riddle about me and Hermione... But otherwise, I have nothing to hide from her...'

"Harry...are you done in there? I really need to use the loo..." came Hermione's urgent voice from behind the door.

"Huh...oh yeah. Let me just...clean up and everything..." he replied. Getting up, he flushed the empty toilet and washed his hands. He opened the door and help it open for Hermione, then promptly closed it when she went in. Sighing to himself, he walked back over to his bed and fell down backwards onto it. When did life get so complicated? It was just supposed to be a simple enough mission, albiet with a dark lord, it would never be simple enough. The plan was to find the horcruxes, destroy them, kill Voldemort, and marry Ginny. Nowhere on the plan did it say "Fall hard for Hermione Granger." The fact that she pined for Ron, his best friend, should've toned down his feelings for her.

'What's happening to me?'

* * *

><p>She knew something was bothering him. After being around him for 6 and a half years, she could easily see that something major was on his mind. The question was, would he spill to her, or would she have to coax it out of him. The last time she "coaxed" a secret out from him, she threatened to cut off his balls and make him swallow it. Of course, he was 'kinda' tramatized by it and asked her to Obliviate him from that particular memory. All in all, it was a successful Obliviation, although he did forget his name once or twice during the week. Wiping her ass, she flushed the toilet walked over to the sink, where she began to wash her hands.<p>

'I wonder if I should use that same trick again...Nah, probably not. If I screw up the Memory Charm, I might screw over the rest of the world... But how to do it..." she thought to herself with a sigh.

Picking up her comb, she started to comb her hair as she continued to think of a solution. As she was combing her hair, saw an edge of a magazine from behind the toilet. Striding over to the porcelin bowl, she reached behind it and tugged out...a PlayWizards. Flipping through the pages, she couldn't help but giggle as she saw all of the pages with a folder corner had a brunette.

'Hmmm...seducing Harry...seemed like what a teenager would do.' she mused with a giggle.

* * *

><p>After a while, Hermione finally opened the door and sauntered out with a sway to her hips with the magazine held behind her back. She giggled lightly as she saw that Harry was mesmerized by the motion of her swaying hips. Coming to a stop in front of him, she threw the magazine that was flipped to a folded page with a brunette that also had bushy hair. Putting her hands on her hips, she looked at him with a smirk on her lips.<p>

"Anything you want to tell me?"

Wide-eyed, Harry cursed Ron for putting him in this situation.

'Damn Ron and his fetish for PlayWizards!' he ranted in his mind.

"U-um...well, you see..." he rambled, trying to latch onto a shred of dignity.

"Aww, it's okay Harry. It's only natural for you to have these feelings for me. We've been friends for so long, and the added fact that we've been stuck in a tent with each other only adds to it." Hermione said with a playful tone.

"...Huh?"

Plopping herself onto Harry's lap, she put her arms around Harry's neck and leaned into his ear.

"Is there anything you want to tell me?" she whispered, licking his ear.

With a slight shudder, his eyes rolled up to the back of his head and he promptly passed out.

Getting up off of his lap, she looked down at Harry's prone body.

She couldn't help but ask out loud, "Did I do something wrong?"

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 2<p>

* * *

><p>Understand this, I suck at smut scenes so I'm probably not going to write one until I lose MY virginity...=.=<p>

Then we'll see if I can write them or not...

And, no. Hermione's not trying to do it with Harry. She's just trying to get Harry to tell his secret by seducing him...=.=

There's probably going to be 2 more chapters and I'm going to end this. Have a good day!


End file.
